What's Kagome Doing?
by Bleeding Rose Petals
Summary: Inuyasha has just sent Kagome home and she's feeling a little resentful.


**A/N: This is a short one-shot. InuKag**

_That fool, Inu-yasha_, Kagome thought angrily as she scribbled answers furiously to her math homework. _How could he accuse me of making him lose his concentration in battle?_

-- Flashback --

"I can't fight now I want to if you're around Kagome."

"Wha--?"

"Go home. I don't want you here right now."

"Inu-Yasha!...Argh, SIT!"

"Yelp."

--End Flashback –

_It wasn't like the demon he was fighting would have _defeated_him anyway, right?_ _Right ??_ "Um…" She hesitates and stares at the sheet of paper on her desk.

_Arrggh_!!! _I just don't understand this problem_. She crosses out the work she had just spent 20 minutes on, with fierce pencil marks.

She sighs. "Perhaps I should go to bed." She glances at the clock. "It _is_ 1'oclock." She sets her alarm.

_At least I might actually put this time I have here to good use. Best to get up early and finish my homework. By that time I may be more refreshed and actually _get _my homework._

She lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. She then glances at her window. She sighs and turns around, cuddling her pillow. _Oh, Inu-Yasha_.

000

"Inu-Yasha, what did you have to go and do that for, huh. Now Kagome's gone."

"Shut up Shippo."

"Yah!! You don't have to take your aggression out on me."

Inu-yasha walks away from the group and sits down by the well.

_You wouldn't understand Kagome. I was…worried. I don't want you getting hurt again. That's why it's best you stay home._

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Huh, oh Ka-go-_ME_?" He stares at the girl who just materialized by his side, school uniform and all as if she's an apparition.

"I just had to come back. I couldn't stay over there. Besides, isn't this what you want?" She clasps his hand to her heart." _Huh?_

"Don't you want me near you?"

He spies a bushy tail swinging behind Kagome's figure out of the corner of his eyes.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!! Shippo!!!"

"Yah! Don't kill me. I'm only trying to help." The mischievous fox-demon bounds away.

"Come back here!" He brandishes his claws threateningly, and then sighs and drops back to the ground.

_Kagome_. _Grrr_. _Why am I here pining over the girl??!! In fact I'm going to visit her right NOW._

He jumps into the well.

000

Inu-Yasha jumps onto Kagome's window sill and spies her sleeping in her bed.

_Kagome_. He leaps down and treads softly on the floor until he reaches her bedside.

_Her scent, it's all over this room._

"Inu-Yasha"

_Huh? Is she…dreaming of me?_ He scoots closer to her bedside and stares at her face. A misplaced bang of hair falls in her face. She blows the irritating bang out of the way. Only to have it fall back. Now she had a crossed expression on her face. She tried again. And it fell back into her face. He chuckled and moved the hair to the side, and sniffed her hair in the meantime.

"Inu-Yasha." She held onto his hand with her own. His shock showed on his face.

"Sit"

"Yow!" _What kind of dream is she having about me anyway?_ he grumbled.

00

Kagome giggled and glanced at Inu-Yasha who was lying face down in the dirt by the side of the lake. He had fallen from the high tree branch he was previously perching in.

_That serves you right for sticking your face into business that doesn't concerned you. For goodness sakes, I was taking a bath in the lake. Can't a girl get some privacy?_

She covered herself with her hands and stuck her body out of the water in order to yell at him. "Hey you pervert. I was taking a bath here! Who gave you permission to sneak a peek at me?!"

"I wasn't even _looking _at you okay? I was watching out for any intruders. Besides, it's not like you have anything to look at." He smirked.

She gasped. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!"

00

_Owwww! That hurt! Great, now I have a lump on my head the size of my fist_. He patted the tender area, and winced.

Her grip on his hand tightened and she shifted a bit. He drew closer until they were nose to nose. His nose twitched. Did it seem like…like Kagome was _smiling_?

The corners of her mouth tugged into a grin.

He felt heady with her scent. You think he'd be used to it after all the time he had spent with her. Go figure. He buried his face in her neck, and then drew up to stare at her face more closely, his lips brushing against hers.

Her eyelashes were drawn over her eyes, yet seemed to be scrunched together, as if she was remembering that she had something to do.

BBRRRRIIIIINNGG!!!

_Uh-oh_. Inu-yasha fled, grabbing the alarm clock with him.

00

Kagome woke up with a jolt, and went to turn off the alarm clock, but her hand only brushed through the empty space. She lay back down and stared at her room, coming back to her senses. _I kinda miss Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I know, it's sad. I've only been gone for a week._

She sighed and turned over to her side. _Hey, I'm pretty sure that window was closed when I went to bed._ She got up, and walked over to the open window, and closed the curtains, shutting out the wind which was coming from outside.

_Is it possible that_…?_ No, I don't think Inu-Yasha was here._ _Speaking of the fool, I wonder what he's doing now?_ She got angry again as she remembered why she was here in the first place. _Oh, when I get my hands on him…_


End file.
